Bejeweled
by CatBug4ever
Summary: Cadence is a normal girl that lives in America. One day her mom calls her and her siblings down to tell them that they are moving to Paris. Cadence is SO excited! When they get there Cadence loves it there, But things change when Chloe enters the picture.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1-Coming to Paris~

 **The beginning is a little boring, but when you start to read the next chapters it will get better.** w

Cadence was born in a town called La Plata. La Plata is in the state Maryland. she have three sisters and one brother. The eldest ones name is Krystin, the second eldest ones name is Kyra, the middle child's name is Kylie, as for Cadence, she was the fourth one, and thought she was the last, but then came along her brother.

Her brothers name is Ryan, and he is a worse trouble maker than her. From the oldest to youngest, the ages are twenty, eighteen, fourteen, twelve, and six. The two eldest ones are in college, Kylie is in high school, Cadence is in middle school, and her brother is in elementary school. And in four years she is going to move to Paris with her family, but doesn't know that. That's when her story begins

.

~Four years later~

Cadence, now a sixteen year old, was in her room playing the Sims. Cadence's mom came from the living room, walked up to the stairs and shouted, "Girls come down here, we need to talk!" Then went back to the living room and sat with Ryan.

"COMING!" They all shouted running down the stairs, "What do you need us for?" Kylie asked

When they got down the last few steps

"Well, me and your father have been talking, and decided that we should move to PARIS!" Mary said after they all got seated, "So..what do you think, do you like it? Also only Cadence and Ryan can go because the rest of you to stay and finish collage, and go on with life. Ok? But you can always come and visit."

Everyone was silent in shock, but it was broken by the sound of Cadence's voice, "OF COURSE WE LIKE IT, I MEAN WHO DOESN'T WANT TO GO TO PARIS? I MEAN COME ON, PARIS PEOPLE! LETS GO!" She shouted standing up and walking back and fourth.

"Yeah, PARIS! PARIS, PARIS, PARIS, COME ON, PARIS…." Ryan chanted loudly, but was cut off by Mary.

"OK!" She shouted, scaring everyone so they would be quiet, "We can go, ok! SO..go pack your bags because we're going to Paris! And you will get a chance to say bye to all of your friends, ok? Ok."

Everyone ran up the stairs so fast Cadence almost fell down them, but caught herself on the rail. "I can't believe it! We're going to Paris! YAY!" Cadence said jumping up and down in her room, while packing her bags.

Cadence was SO excited! So they packed their bags and went to the air port after saying bye to all their friends and giving them their phone number so they could call.

Cadence's mom said not to get into any trouble and that it was going to be a LOOOONG trip. And so not long after she said that Ryan got in trouble.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU! NOW STOP!" Her mom shouted so loud people around her started to stare.

Great Cadence thought, that all she needs is for people to stare at her weird or judge her.

"Ok, we're here, now listen and listen closely….you WILL be good, ok? Ok." Cadence's mom said walking towards the door that leads to the plane.

"Yes! I can't believe we're going PARIS! This…is…SO…EXCITING! AHHHH! YES! YES! YES! To bad Kyra, Krystin, and Kylie can't come, they would probably like it there." Cadence said walking with her mother and father to the plane.

~At The House In Paris~

"Ok, now go to your rooms and unpack!" Her mother said screaming up the house so we could all hear, "After we all unpack, we are going to Ryan's school, then Cadence's school, ok?" she said walking into her bedroom to start unpacking.

"OK!" Cadence and Ryan shouted running to their new rooms.

"Are you excited for your new school Ryan," Cadence asked unpacking all of her dresses and make up, "because I am, I am REALLY excited for High School here!"

Ryan was going to respond but then tripped and hit his head. "OW…..oh, YEAH I AM EXCITED AS WELL!" he yelled rubbing his head and started unpacking trucks and pokemon cards.

~After Unpacking And Went To Ryan's School~

"So, how do you like your school Ryan?" Their mother asked as they walk towards the High School

"Uh…it's ok, I guess…" Ryan answers, missing his friends back in La Plata, and wishing he was back there, but also excited.

"Mmmmm…I thought you would like it Ryan, the kids there seem nice." Cadence said trying to encourage her younger brother. "OMG! Is THAT my High School? It's so COOL!" She said jumping up and down, then running up the stairs.

"Mmm, I knew you like it Cadence." Her mom said as she and Ryan join her on the stairs, then went into the school.

"OOOOOOOO….THE INSIDE IS EVEN BETTER!" She yelled as they walked through the school, up the stairs, and knocked on the principles door and went in.

"OH! Hehehe, you must be the Seacook family, uh, yes I am the principle . AH, and you must be our new student, is it um..ah..what was it…AH YES, Cadence, am I right?" He said getting up from his chair to shake all of their hands.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." he said shaking their hands, "I think you will like it here, and make lots of friends." He finished saying and sat back down.

"Yes I'm sure she will make lots of friends here." Her mom said finally taking a seat, "Isn't that right Cadence?"

Cadence, lost in her thoughts realized her mom asked her a question, "Oh...um, yeah…" she said getting back into her thoughts.

 _What if they don't like me? What if they bully me? What if they think I'm weird? What if-_

"Ok Cadence, it's time to go home now, are you ready?" She spoke picking up her purse and walking to the door, then signaling Ryan to come.

"O-ok, I'll be right there." She said, picked up her purse and then left the school.


	2. Rise of Bejeweled

~Chapter 2- The Rise of Bejeweled~

~First Day Of School~

"CADENCE, YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!" Cadence's mom shouted getting her daily coffee and toast.

"OK MOM, I'LL BE RIGHT THERE, I'M ALMOST DONE!" She shouted to her mom, putting on her last shoe. She gave her mom a kiss, "Bye mom see you after school!" Then she headed to the door to go to school.

"Ok sweetheart, see you after school." Mary said finishing her coffee and putting it into the sink. Then she went back to bed because she woke up at three I the morning.

 _I hope they like me and don't think I'm weird or dumb. Yeah, they'll like me, I'm smart, good at drawing, singing, sewing, and other things. Yeah. Oh I wonder if there are any cute boys in m class, I hope-_

"HEY, WATCH IT NEW GIRL!" Chloe said walking with Sabrina into the school looking for Adrien (to ruin the life he has left).

"Who is that?" Cadence thought, then realized that she said it out loud.

"Oh her, yeah her name is Chloe, and the girl next to her is Sabrina." A mysterious girl said to Cadence.

"Huh…" She said wondering who said that, then turned to find a tan girl wearing an orange plaid shirt and another girl with blue hair and a white flower printed shirt.

"Oh, you must be new here, right? Well, I'm Alya, and this is Marinette, nice to me you!" Alya said as they all walk up the stairs together.

" OH…I'm, um..Pade-Cadence, yeah, uh Cadence. Nice to meet you Alya and Marinette." She said to them smiling at them as they walk in the classroom and Alya and Marinette took their seats.

 _Please like me. Oh please like me. Please oh pl-OMG, is he in my class? Shoot, he's coming over here! Ok act cool, OK act cool._ She waves at him and he waves back. _YES! He waved at me, ok your on a good start Cadence, don't ruin it, o…..k? Who is that next to him? AHH, It's that girl from outside…um..Chloe I think? OH I'M SOOOO GOING TO GET THAT B-_

"Ok everyone, sit down, now, today we have a new student. Would you like to say your name sweetheart?" she asked turning to her, and smiling at her.

"Oh, ok, my name is Cadence, and I just moved here from America….." She said but was cut off by Chloe, and then she glared at her for interrupting her. She already wanted to punch that girl even if it was her first day at school.

"SHEEEE"S in our class, that, that, that NEW girl! She is sooo not cool enough to be in our class!" Chloe said procrastinating, and standing up. "Neither is that snotty girl Marinette and her dumb friend." Chloe muttered under her breath so no one could hear her.

"CHLOE SIT DOWN, NOW!" The teacher snapped at her and glaring at her angrily, and VERY upset that she did that to a new student. "Ok, now why don't you go and sit up there at the back of the classroom, ok?"

"Ok" Cadence said taking her seat and starting the work the teacher passed out.

~After School Was Over~

"Hahahaha, I can't believe SHE was in OUR class! Oh look there she is right now. Hey LAME girl, over here!" Chloe said walking with Sabrina over to Cadence, laughing. Then, she bumped into her and turned to face her.

"HEY! Watch out Chloe!" She shouted at Chloe, getting really fed up with this girl (aren't we all).

"UCK, make me! Well, all I wanted to say was not to mess with me, and stay away from MY Adrien, because I saw the way you looked at him during class," She crossed her arms, "he's MINE got it!" She started to walk away but stopped, "Oh and um, that necklace is hideous by the way, HAHAHA!"

She laughed walking away.

Cadence started walking, then started to cry. _My grandmother gave this to me the day before she died when I was five! How could she say something like that to me! I HATE HER!_ She started to run now. _I WILL get revenge on her! DO YOU HEAR ME CHLOE! DO YOU! BECAUSE I WILLGET MY REVENGE!_

She made it to the park and sat on the bench. By then she was crying even harder than before. She wiped her eyes and sat up. Suddenly she saw something in the distance, "What is that?" She looked harder and saw that a purple butterfly was flying towards her.

"Huh…AHHH!" She shouted as the purple butterfly flew into her necklace.

"HEHEHE…I am Papillion, and you are now Bejeweled." he said, knowing he would get Ladybug's and Chat Noir's Miraculouses. "I will help you get revenge on the girl who wronged you."

"OK, Papillion!" she said and transformed her into a villain that was pink and purple with a diamond in the center, a diamond necklace, and a belt with a diamond on the side of it.

"Hehehe….Chlo-eeee…were are yo-uuu." Bejeweled said and then started jumping on buildings, and Marinette's was one of them.

Marinette was in her room doing her homework for once and heard a noise. "Huh…Tikki what was that?" she asked getting up out of her seat and moving towards the window.

"I don't know Marinette, go out and check." Tikki said flying over to Marinette who was out on the balcony. "LOOK!" Tikki shouted and pointed to Bejeweled.

"Oh no, Papillion must have sent out another akuma. Lets go and stop it!" she said and then shouted, "TIKKI TRANSFORME MOE! YEAH!" And then she turned into Ladybug and jumped off the balcony.

~With Adrien~

"Oh..PLAGG! Stop eating that cheese, it makes me smell bad!" Adrien said plugging his nose, and walking away from Plagg and turned to find Plagg following him.

"Oh, cheer up Adrien, this cheese is da . At least in my opinion." Plagg said gulping down the cheese in one bite, then flew back over to Adrien because he moved back away from him.

"who is that?" Adrien asked Plagg as they both saw a girl flying across buildings in front of his house. He gasped. "Maybe it is Ladybug, Plagg. Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know, and I don't care." he said shoving another piece of cheese in his mouth.

"Well then there is only one way to find out, PLAGG, TRANSFORME MOE! Adrien shouted, and transformed into Chat Noir. "OK, lets go get ladybug!" He shouted again and jumped out the window.

 **So do you like it? I hope that you do.**

 **Well I'm going to come out with more chapters**

 **Soon. Alrighty, Bye!**


	3. Bejeweled

~Chapter 3-Bejeweled~

*Previously on Bejeweled*

"CADENCE, YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!" Cadence's mom shouted getting her daily coffee and toast.

"HEY, WATCH IT NEW GIRL!" Chloe said walking with Sabrina into the school looking for Adrien

Oh, ok, my name is Cadence, and I just moved here from America….." She said but was cut off by Chloe, and then she glared at her for interrupting her.

"SHEEEE"S in our class, that, that, that NEW girl! She is sooo not cool enough to be in our class!" Chloe said procrastinating, and standing up.

"HEY! Watch out Chloe!" She shouted at Chloe, getting really fed up with this girl (aren't we all).

"UCK, make me! Well, all I wanted to say was not to mess with me, and stay away from Adrien, because I saw the way you looked at him during class," She crossed her arms, "he's MINE got it!" She started to walk away but stopped, "Oh and um, that necklace is hideous by the way, HAHAHA!"

She laughed walking away.

"Huh…AHHH!" She shouted as the purple butterfly flew into her necklace.

"HEHEHE…I am Papillion, and you are now Bejeweled." he said, knowing he would get Ladybug's and Chat Noir's Miraculouses. "I will help you get revenge on the girl who wronged you."

"Well then there is only one way to find out, PLAGG, CLAWS OUT! Adrien shouted, and transformed into Chat Noir. "OK, lets go get ladybug!" He shouted again and jumped out the window.

~With ladybug~

Ladybug was jumping over tons of buildings trying to keep up with the villain. She had to jump over tall, short, fat, and small buildings. She knew that she had to finish her homework, but she knew that saving Paris from Papillion was a bigger responsibility.

Finally Ladybug caught up with the villain. She stopped in front of the hotel that Chloe lived in, looking as if she was going to go in. Ladybug ran at her, swinging her yoyo, and the yoyo got her arm, so Ladybug pulled at it. "Ha, got you!" Ladybug shouted.

"UCK, how DARE YOU! I am Bejeweled, and you will serve ME!" She shouted and shot jewelry at her to make her, her slave and get their Miraculouses, but Ladybug dodged all of them. "Stop playing and give me your Miraculouses!" Bejeweled shouted at her, "or Chloe dies!"

"NO! These are MINE NOT YOURS, and you WON"T get Chloe!" She shouted at Bejeweled, running at her again. She tried to hit her again, so she jumped at her but missed, and Bejeweled kicked her and she fell down. While Ladybug was down, Bejeweled tried to shoot her with jewelry, but something blocked it. A pole…no a staff, Chat Noir's staff. "NO!" She screamed, getting angry, and started to say something under her breath. "I don't have time for this."

"Are you ok, Mi'Lady?" Chat Noir asked, helping get Ladybug to her feet. Then he tried to kiss her hand but she pulled away.

"Thanks chat, I'm ok. But we still need to get Bejewe-" She turned to find that she was gone. She started to look around, but still, no sign of her. "Oh, no…" Ladybug said, turning to Chat Noir.

"What? What is it?" Chat asked, looking into Ladybugs eyes. Then he got his staff back out because he knew something was wrong. Then he knew what the problem was.

"Bejeweled! She's gone! I bet she went to go and get Chloe! WE HAVE TO STOP HER!" Ladybug addressed Chat as they started for the front door of the hotel.

"Chlo-eee….where are yo-uuu..? "Bejeweled said, looking for Chloe and looking behind her to check if Ladybug and Chat Noir have realized that she had left, "You can't hide from me Chloe!"

She started looking again, "HA, THERE YOU ARE!" she turned to find Chat Noir and Ladybug, "Wha-"

Ladybug and Chat Noir got their weapons out, getting ready for a battle between them and Papillion's akuma, "Go for the necklace, that's where the akuma is Chat!" She yelled over to Chat. She was about to go and fight, but looked up and saw Bejeweled's face.

Bejeweled started to laugh, "Do you actually think that you can outwit _me?_ " She started to laugh harder. "AHAHAHA! Well, I can tell you right now that someone is going to be disappointed, and it won't be me!" Now she started to laugh even harder.

Ladybug ran at her. *BLAM* *BLAM* Ladybug swung her yoyo and knocked her necklace from Bejeweled's neck. "Chat, get the necklace!" Ladybug shouted over at Chat and Chat started to run towards it, so ladybug also started to run towards it.

"NO!" Bejeweled started at the necklace. Flying fast she swiped the necklace from the floor and pointed at Ladybug "This has gone on long enough Ladybug!" She shoot at Ladybug but something black blocked her…Chat Noir. "NO!"

"Huh..CHAT! OH NO, CHAT…CHAT! HOW DARE YOU! I'll save you Chat," Ladybug looked at Chat. Fear was in her eyes. Chat had be shot. He sacrificed himself for her.

"Chat Noir, get Ladybug's Miraculous, NOW!" Bejeweled shouted at Chat, and pointed at Ladybug. She left, looking for Chloe again.

"Hehehe…..come here Ladybug!" Chat jumped on her. "Give me your Miraculous, Ladybug," Ladybug got him of her and started to run away, but looked back. "You'll never get away from me Ladybug!"

"No, Chat please," Ladybug looked at him again, slowly reaching for her yoyo. "Please Chat, don't do this, this isn't you." Ladybug grabbed her yoyo. She shoot it at him, but he dodged it "No.."

Chat extended his staff towards Ladybug. Ladybug was too slow and so the staff hit her in the stomach, "Hehehe, your mine now Ladybug!" He moved closer to Ladybug. Now even closer.

"NO!" Ladybug looked up at Chat, who was already in the air, and ready to pounce on her.

 **So what do you think will happen next?**

 **I hope you like it and will support my story.**

 **Also I hope you keep reading on to see what will**

 **happen!**

 **Alright, ENJOY!**


	4. Capturing the Akuma

~Chapter 4- Capturing the Akuma~

"Hehehe, You're mine now Ladybug!" He moved closer to Ladybug. Now even closer.

"NO!" Ladybug looked up at Chat, who was already in the air and ready to pounce on her.

"AHHH! Ladybug, Chat Noir, _HEEELP_!" Chloe screamed as Bejeweled chased her into the dining room. Chloe got slightly ahead of Bejeweled, so when she got there, she looked around and decided to hide behind the counter. She was glad that she was safe from Bejeweled….. for now.

"CHLOE! COME HERE _NOW!_ " Bejeweled shouted at Chloe, angrily as she went into the dining room. Bejeweled started flipping all of the tables over. "So, you want to play hide and seek huh? Well, I happen to be really _good_ at that game. ESPECIALLY when I'm the _seeker_!" She was about to look over the counter when she heard a noise. A scream….no, a shout. Ladybug's shout. Bejeweled started to smirk.

"Chat, stop, please!" Ladybug shouted at Chat as he moved closer to her. That was it, it was useless, she had to _beat_ Chat if she ever wanted to get to Bejeweled. "Alright kitty, I've had enough!" Ladybug stood up and started to run at Chat. She got her yo-yo out while she was running and started to swing it around.

"Huh?" Chat turned, just a little too late as he got hit by ladybug's yo-yo. "OW! HEY! Come back here Ladybug!" Chat reached down for his staff and shot it at Ladybug, but she was too fast and dodged it. "NO!" Chat looked down as Ladybug feigned with her yo-yo, then he looked up and saw her running away. "HEY! COME BACK! This isn't a _cat chase!_ "

"Come and get me, little kitty!" Ladybug teased as she ran down the hall. She went through a door and headed up the stairs, and Chat Noir flew through the door. "Up here, kitty cat!" Ladybug teased again and started running up to the roof. Ladybug ran through the door, and they both reached the top of the roof. "Uh oh.." Ladybug realized that she didn't have a plan. She just got out her yo-yo and hoped for the best.

Chat slammed the door as he came out. "HA! Got you cornered! Like a cat and mouse." Just like last time, Chat started to move closer to Ladybug, and he muttered, "Hehehe. You're mine THIS time," Louder, he said, "Where are you going to go now, Ladybug?" Inch by inch, he drew closer. Then he picked up his pace as he started to run after her.

Ladybug gasped, and she started to back up. Just as he was an inch away from her, she came back to her senses and jumped over him, running back through the door. Immediately after entering, she shut the door and locked it. She was safe for now, but she knew at some point Chat would find her. Now, however, she had time, so she headed downstairs to start looking for Bejeweled.

Chloe was _scared to death_. Some maniac was chasing her, she was threatening to kill her, and on top of that, she'd messed up her hair _AND_ broken a nail! Chloe peeked up from behind the counter and, seeing that Bejeweled was looking in the opposite direction, she quietly got up and made a run for the door. When she was at the door she put her hand on the door handle and was about to open it when it shot open. *BLAM* Chloe was hit in the head by the door and Bejeweled turned to find Chloe on the ground and Ladybug at the door. "Oh no.." Ladybug was caught.

Bejeweled made a mad face and flew higher in the air. "AHHHH! I am so fed up with you people! Or should I call you pests!" Bejeweled was so angry! She could feel the heat in her face. While Ladybug was putting Chloe on her shoulders Bejeweled was flying towards them at full speed. Suddenly Ladybug got up and went out the door. When ladybug was out of the room she slammed the door in Bejeweled face but Bejeweled stopped just before she hit the door. "AHHHHHH!"

Ladybug ran as fast as she could down the hall. Every once in a while she would look behind her to see if Bejeweled was fallowing her. Luckily, every time she looked back she didn't see her. She was running down the hall and almost ran into someone. _Oh no!_ It was Chat Noir! She had totally forgotten about him, and now here his is in the way from getting Chloe out of the building. She looked at him and realized that he was looking the other way so she tried to back away but Chloe moaned which got Chat's attention. Chat turned at them and smirked.

"Ha! Never thought I'd run into you Ladybug!" He said getting his staff out and looked like he was about to extended it. "Well, since I did run into you I'd better take you Miraculous while I can!" And like that he was getting ready to jump on her. Ladybug put Chloe down and was about to dodge Chat Noir but it was too late, Chat was already on top of her. "Hehehe, well, guess who got Ladybug? Hmmm? Who? Me, that's who. Hahahaha!" Chat reached for her earrings but ladybug grabbed his arm and threw him off of her.

"Oh look. I guess you didn't catch me!" She said, grabbed Chloe, put her on her shoulder and took her out of the building. She had to hurry. Just like last time she only had little time. She took Chloe from the hotel to her father and left to go and get the Akuma from Bejeweled. "I need to find some place to turn back." She muttered under her breath. She ran fast and she decided to turn back in this ally she found. *Whoosh* "Here Tikki, eat this. We need to hurry, I think Chat Noir might turn back too soon." She said as she look down at the Kwami who was eating a cookie.

"Thanks Marinette. Ok I'm done, we can go and get the Akuma now." Tikki told Marinette as it flew out off of Marinette's hand

"Ok, Tikki, Spots on!" *Whoosh* And just like that Marinette turned into Ladybug. "Alright, lets go!" And ladybug spun her yo-yo onto a pole and started to swing towards the hotel.

"AAAAH! LADYBUG! Bejeweled screamed. She flew over to a wall and started hitting it.

"Calm down, Bejeweled. The plan is going perfectly. Ladybug is running right onto our trap." Papillion told Bejeweled and then started to chuckle.

 **Ok that was the 4** **th** **chapter! I hope you**

 **Liked it and you will send comments.**

 **So, what plan do you think Papillion**

 **Has for Ladybug?**

 **It might take me a while to make the**

 **Next chapter so I hope you**

 **Don't hate me for it.**


	5. Akuma Caught

Previously on Bejeweled:

"AAAAH! LADYBUG! Bejeweled screamed. She flew over to a wall and started to hit it.

"Calm down Bejeweled. The plan is going perfectly; Ladybug is running right onto our trap." Papillion told Bejeweled and then started to chuckle.

"Fine. So, what is the plan?" Bejeweled asked Papillion as she was flying around and rubbed her hands because it hurt from when she was hitting the wall. She flew out of the dining room and started looking around for Chat Noir. She was wondering when he would return. "So, what is the plan?" she asked again.

"I can't tell you right now, but I will tell you when the time is right." Papillion said and started to chuckle again.

"Ok, find the cat, trap the cat, get to Bejeweled, get the Akuma, break the Akuma, and save the day." Ladybug told herself as she walked into the building. She slowly walked towards a corner and peeked down the hall to see if Chat Noir was there. But, she didn't see him. "Huh….he's probably with Bejeweled." She told herself but was a little off.

Suddenly, something landed on her. It was Chat Noir. "Ahahahahaha, look who it is. Yours truly. Chat Noir." he was on top of her ready to grab her Miraculous. He got to her ear and touched the earring. He was about to take it off but she pushed him off of her. "Rrrrrrr, I WILL get your Miraculous, it is just a matter of time." he said as he was running towards her. He extended his staff at Ladybug but she grabbed it and flung Chat Noir into a closet. She ran over to the closet, shut the door, and locked it. Chat got up and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "AHHHHHHH!" He let of a scream as Ladybug ran away from the closet and went to look for Bejeweled.

Ladybug was running down the hall but tripped. She hit her left hand hard. Bejeweled heard the noise and backed up behind a table, waiting for Ladybug to come through. "So, WHAT is the plan Papillion?" She was desperate to get their Miraculouses. She was egger to have them. She couldn't mess it up this time around.

"Ok," Papillion started, "Here is the plan." He said as he twirled his cane around… "When she comes in I want you to hide behind the door. When she isn't looking, pounce on her! She won't stand a chance. Then you will grab her Miraculous and then take Chat Noir's." He had a good feeling about this one.

Bejeweled walked over to the door and hid behind it. Before she did that, she made a decoy of herself and put it where Ladybug would see it. "Ok Papillion." She said in a dark, evil laugh. As she was waiting on Ladybug, Ladybug came through the door and ran right to the decoy. Bejeweled laughed a little before she was going to pounce on Ladybug and that got Ladybug's attention.

"Huh…..BELEWELED!" ladybug screamed and ran to Bejeweled. She got out her yoyo and swung it at her. It hit her and wrapped around her leg, but a few seconds later, Ladybug would have missed it. Bejeweled let out a yell. Ladybug pulled Bejeweled back with all her might and she went flying across the room. "Ha! Now give me your necklace!" Ladybug said as she walked up to Bejeweled and bent down to get the necklace. "That was easy…" She said under her breath.

But she was wrong. As she put her hand on the necklace, Bejeweled grabbed her left hand and twisted it back. Ladybug let out a howl and stepped back. Bejeweled just twisted Ladybug's bad hand and now was going to take her Miraculous. She couldn't let that happen! She swung her yoyo in the air and shouted. "LUCKY CHARM!" and then a shield fell in her hands. "What am I suppose to do with this?" She asked herself. She looked around. The table and Bejeweled lit up. "Got it." And she started to run towards the table. She flipped it over and hid behind it.

"Wait!" Said a familiar voice.

"What?" Bejeweled Asked Papillion as she was going over to table to go get ladybug. She stopped in the process to wait for Papillion's response.

"Your power! Use your power!" He said as he twirled his cane in his lair.

"OH RIGHT! Good idea Papillion!" She ran over to the table and saw Ladybug. "Ha!" She said as she shot the jewel at Ladybug. But it missed. Just as Bejeweled shot the jewel at Bejeweled, she blocked it with the shield and it ricocheted off of it and hit Bejeweled.

As Bejeweled got hit and was in the floor, Ladybug ran over to her and grabbed the necklace from her neck and snapped it in half. Just as she snapped it in half, Chat Noir came into the room. The black butterfly flew out of the necklace and Chat was free. "TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!" The girl in ladybug out fit said and she sung her yoyo and caught it. The butterfly came out of her yoyo. "Bye bye little butterfly." She said with a smile.

"Good job Ladybug." Chat said as the villain transformed back into her human self.

"What am I doing here?" She asked, and ladybug told her to go home. So she did. She left out the door and gave them a wave for thanks and she waved back.

 _BEEP BEEP._ Chat looked down at his ring. "UH OH!" He said right before he transformed back into Adrien. _OH NO…_

 **What do you think? Do you think Ladybug might find out**

 **That he is Adrien? Is his secret revealed?**

 **I am sorry that I took so long on the last two chapters,**

 **I was busy with other things.**

 **On dec. 1 I took a math test and I got a 100! YAY!**

 **(Not surprised)**


End file.
